This invention relates to a system for metering the flow of fluid in a conduit and more particularly to a system for providing an accurate flow rate regardless of the specific gravity, temperature and/or viscosity of the fluid flowing.
Various devices have been provided for measuring fluid flow rates. These devices sense in some manner the motion of the fluid through the conduit and provide an indication of flow rate. Such devices may comprise dynamic measuring devices and/or devices responsive to pressure drop in a given length of conduit. Although such devices offer extreme accuracy at given pressure temperature and viscosity conditions, changes in any of the aforenoted variables will alter the accuracy of the measuring system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved system for measuring flow of a fluid in a conduit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flow measuring system that provides an extremely accurate readout regardless of variables.